Libertad o Justicia
by Warden2033
Summary: Anna es una caballero templario, la mejor cazadora de magos en todo el mudo, pues cuando era niña un mago masacro a su familia y ahora exige justicia por su propia mano. Elsa es una maga que solo desea libertad junto a su hijo. Cuando la maga escapa de la Torre de magos, Anna es la encargada de darle caza y llevarla de regreso para su juicio. NO INCESTO ELSANNA ONE-SHOT


**Nota de Autor**

 **Hola, primero que nada quiero aclarar que esto es solo un one-shot que no podía sacar de mi cabeza pero puede que en futuro lo alargue en una nueva historia pero misma trama.**

 **Este fanfic está escrito en el universo de Dragon Age. Origins y se puede tomar como una versión muy alterna de mi historia "Últimos Guardas" y los invito a leerla si no lo han hecho pues también es Elsanna. Por cierto en Thedas (continente donde es la historia) y Ferelden (país hogar de las protagonistas) no es raro ver parejas del mismo sexo.**

 **Los derechos de autor son para Disney y BioWare respectivamente.**

 **Espero y les guste este pequeño relato que se me ocurrió. Los dejo con el fic.**

* * *

La pelirroja cabalgaba a través del camino del norte cerca del extinto Teyrnir de Pináculo, su antiguo hogar, cuando aún era una noble y heredera a la tierra feudal de su padre, viviendo en el castillo de Pináculo. Ella era Anna Cousland, último miembro de la extinta familia Cousland.

Aún recuerda con odio la noche en que su familia fue cruelmente traicionada y asesinada, los traidores contrataron a un maleficar para hacer el trabajo. Solo ella sobrevivió, pero con los recuerdos de lo malvada y cruel que puede llegar a ser la magia.

Pues bien, ahora se dedicaba a cazar a todo aquel que fuese portador de magia. Así es, ahora era una templario. Cuando huyó del castillo, la "noche trágica", llegó hasta una Capilla donde una reverenda madre la encontró y cuidó. Así se fue entrenando para convertirse en hermana de la Capilla pero sus deseos eran otros, por lo que se unió al entrenamiento templario a muy temprana edad.

Conforme iba creciendo, fue desarrollando habilidades más avanzadas que las de los demás estudiantes, siendo incluso capaz de ser independiente del lirio, que es de donde los templarios obtienen su poder para combatir la magia.

Tiempo después fue mandada a la Capilla de Risco Rojo, donde conoció a su mejor amigo: Kristoff Alistair y ambos crecieron juntos, durmiendo en los establos y siendo "criados" por perros.

Ambos llegaron a la mayoría de edad pero su amigo no quería ser un templario, era infeliz con esa vida. Así que un día llego un _Guarda Gris_ quien se apiado del chico y lo reclutó a su orden, claro que la reverenda madre no iba a permitirlo por lo que el guarda gris tuvo que utilizar el derecho de llamamiento , un antiguo tratado que le otorgaba el poder de reclutar a cualquiera a la orden de los Guardas Grises; sin importar su raza, sexo, edad, estatus social o nobleza. Por lo que nunca lo volvió a ver.

Había personas que se ganaban títulos honorables, como Maric "el salvador" o Loghain "el héroe" o el gran unificador de Ferelden hace siglos: Calenhad "el Grande". Pero ella era portadora de un título que imponía temor y respeto a todo aquel que llevase magia en su sangre, pues ella era la templario Anna "la cazadora de magos", un título que no era para menos pues en toda su corta carrera como templario logro capturar y exterminar con más de cien apostatas. Era conocida por no fallar ninguna misión,

No importaba quien fuese o que magia utilizase, ella siempre terminaba con cualquier mago, incluso con los apostatas más temibles y portadores de magia de sangre más poderosos. Se rumoreaba que solo el viejo mago del decadente Imperio de Tevinter podría hacerle frente, pero aún no había aparecido por lo que seguía siendo la templario más temible de todos, y sin una sola derrota.

Ahora cabalgaba por el camino del Norte, buscando a una poderosa maga del Círculo que acababa de escapar de la Torre del lago Calenhad, se rumoreaba que la maga era tan poderosa que era capaz de congelar a un grupo entero de treinta caballeros templarios.

Su nombre era Elsa "la Reina del Hielo", por suerte Anna valía por cien templarios juntos y estaba dispuesta a realizar su tarea: capturarla y llevarla de vuelta a la Torre o incluso matarla ella misma; cualquiera de las dos opciones era viable para la pelirroja.

Además la hechicera no iba sola, pues según los reportes la apostata había raptado a un niño de seis años de un pueblo cercano, y solo el Hacedor sabe que oscuros rituales de sangre planea hacer la hechicera con el infante.

Pero Anna no permitiría que ese niño fuese lastimado.

* * *

Elsa corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, hace cinco días que había logrado escapar de esa Torre infernal y no estaba dispuesta a regresar. Pues ahora no solo su vida dependía de ella, sino también de su pequeño hijo Olaf quien se abrazaba con fuerza a los brazos de su madre. Hace años que no se veían, pero nunca se olvidaron pues un fuerte vínculo les unía, era extraño pero Elsa se lo justificaba a la magia.

Por suerte había logrado destruir su filacteria antes de escapar, (un pequeño frasco con su sangre, que la Capilla utiliza para rastrear a cualquier mago que haya escapado del Círculo), por lo que los templarios no tendrían forma alguna de localizarla.

A menos que la mandaran a _ella_ , "la cazadora", en ese caso no tendría ninguna escapatoria ni posibilidad.

Elsa siempre fue una chica tímida pero con un espíritu ardiente. Fue separada de su familia a los ocho años e ingresada a la Torre del Círculo de los Hechiceros. Le costó mucho adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero gracias a su buen amigo Jowan pudo sentirse aceptada. Pero después de descubrir que Jowan no era apto para ser mago, el Círculo optó por convertirlo en un Tranquilo: le despojaron de toda su magia y sueños, dejándolo únicamente como una cascara de lo que fue, estaba vivo pero a la vez no lo estaba.

El Círculo no era un lugar para ella, por lo que después de lo que le hicieron a su amigo decidió escapar.

Cuando escapó, fue directamente al pueblo donde su hijo se refugiaba y lo encontró en un establo siendo cuidado por mabaris, perros muy listos. Ahora mismo se dirigía al occidente del reino, a las Montañas de la Espalda Helada donde pretendía refugiarse, con los enanos si era posible, para posteriormente cruzar la frontera y viajar hacia Orlais.

De repente, el golpeteo de los cascos de un caballo en el pavimento comenzó a escucharse, la nieve que caía parecía detenerse por un segundo y el corazón de la chica latió más rápido que nunca; la habían alcanzado.

En un rápido movimiento se ocultó junto a su hijo entre los pinos y árboles que el camino ofrecía. El niño temblaba e intentaba calmar sus miedos, pero su madre también lo hacía. De un momento a otro, un jinete detuvo a su caballo unos metros delante de ellos.

Vestía una hermosa armadura de acero con una espada grabada en el centro del peto, hermosos grabados del cantico de la luz se leían en los guanteletes y una túnica de color morado caía de la cintura a los pies. Su yelmo era sencillo pero temible, el cual le cubría toda la cabeza y solo un pequeño visor permitía la vista. Portaba un escudo triangular de acero con el símbolo templario incrustado: un sol amarillo, y llevaba una espada larga que brillaba como ninguna otra.

Elsa se encogió cuando escucho las pisadas del templario, inspeccionando el lugar. Sabía que si creaba algún hechizo o conjuro el caballero la detectaría, por lo que decidió mantenerse lo más escondida posible, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su hijo.

* * *

Anna había seguido el rastro hasta un cruce de caminos, donde la sensación mágica se detuvo, la apostata estaba cerca. Bajó de su caballo y desenfundó su espada en mano derecha con su escudo en la izquierda. Caminó lentamente, pues debía tener cuidado, nunca se debía subestimar a un hechicero y menos a uno tan poderoso como "la Reina del Hielo".

-Sé que estás ahí, maga-. Dijo con un tono amenazador-. Será mejor que te entregues voluntariamente y me des al niño, si no quieres morir en este mismo lugar.

Continuó su recorrido por el lugar hasta que sintió una leve pero clara sensación en la parte trasera de la cabeza, la hechicera se estaba moviendo. Así que utilizo sus habilidades y concentro su mente hasta que halló el punto de dónde provenía, la maga estaba huyendo por el bosque.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró al frío bosque sin su caballo, pues este no podría pasar entre los densos árboles. Con cada zancada que daba sentía que la distancia entre ella y la maga se reducía. Algunas ramas se enterraron entre sus piernas pero eso no detuvo su persecución.

Por fin comenzaba a visualizar la silueta de la mujer y supo que esa misión sería la más fácil de todas.

" _Y yo que pensé que serías un verdadero reto"._

* * *

Elsa había iniciado su huida cuando se dio cuenta de que el templario tarde o temprano la hallaría. Corrió y corrió entre los inmensos árboles, levantando los pies con dificultad de la capa de nieve que se formaba en el piso por la tormenta. Pero ella no era una atleta y el peso de su hijo le dificultaba su huida.

Cuando escuchó el crujir de las ramas detrás, supo que el templario la estaba alcanzando. Así que tomo aire y le dijo a su hijo:

-Escúchame Olaf, quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase no miraras atrás.

-¡No! ¡Ese templario te va matar mami! ¡No puedo dejarte sola! ¡No ahora que te recuperé!

-Solo promételo cariño, recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo. Te prometo que iré a buscarte-. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de que sintiese cómo sus pies tropezaban y caía a la fría capa de nieve.

-¡Ahora corre hijo! ¡Prometo que te alcanzare en cuanto pueda! ¡Solo corre, Olaf!

El niño, con gran pesar en su corazón, hizo lo que su madre le ordeno y corrió al frío bosque, pero no podía alejarse mucho por lo que se escondió entre los matorrales y aguardo, listo para ayudar a su madre.

* * *

Anna por fin alcanzó a la apostata, quien estaba tendida en el suelo, aparentemente había tropezado. Disminuyó su velocidad hasta simplemente caminar y se acercó con su espada y escudo listos. Aun no podía observar muy bien a la mujer pero se veía que era hermosa, con un cabello rubio, casi blanco, y una piel tan pálida casi como la nieve del bosque.

De repente la maga intentó conjurar un hechizo con sus manos pero le fue imposible.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes-. Le dijo la pelirroja-. Gracias a un amuleto que llevo conmigo soy capaz de vaciar tus reservas de maná, así que, a menos de que invoques a un demonio del Velo, no podrás herirme.

La chica alzó la mirada directo a su yelmo y Anna quedo maravillada, era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto, durante más de un segundo ambas se quedaron así. La pelirroja pudo distinguir el terror puro en los ojos de la chica, y por un pequeño momento sintió lastima por ella.

-Muy bien maga-. Dijo la templario-. Es hora de que quedes arrestada, yo misma te llevaré de vuelta a la Torre donde serás juzgada por el Caballero Comandante. Tómalo como un acto de misericordia.

Antes de que la maga pudiese siquiera hablar, un niño con el mismo cabello de la mujer salió de entre unos matorrales, poniéndose delante de la hechicera.

-¡No! ¡No te llevaras a madre!

-Qué bueno que estés aquí niño, me angustiaba pensar que te hubiera matado. Tú también vendrás conmigo.

-¡No! ¡Tú nos mataras! ¡Eres igual a todos los templarios!-. Rugió furioso.

-Tal parece que has utilizado magia de sangre para embrujar a este niño ¿No es así?-. Acusó a la maga-. Pero tus crímenes terminan hoy, levántate, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Sin embargo, el niño en un acto de valentía se abalanzó contra la caballeriza e intentó golpearla, pero solo causó diversión en la cara de la pelirroja.

-Muy bien pequeñajo-. Dijo arrodillándose a la altura del infante- Es hora de salir de tu embrujo-. Y sacó un extraño colgante el cual puso en la frente del niño, pero no pasó nada.

-En primer lugar, _templario_ -. Siseó la rubia, escupiendo con odio la última palabra mientras se levantaba-. No utilice ningún tipo de magia para engañar a este niño, y mucho menos magia de sangre. Para tu información este niño es _mi_ hijo.

Anna escuchó asombrada esa afirmación pues no era posible que una maga, quien había permanecido toda su vida en la Torre, tuviese un hijo. Seguramente era un truco que estaba utilizando para engañarla.

-Sí claro, como no, y yo soy la emperatriz de Orlais-. Dijo con sarcasmo y escepticismo. La platinada ignoró ese comentario, y se acercó hasta el pequeño, también arrodillándose hasta su altura.

-Escucha hijo, lo mejor es que vallamos con ella y…

-¡No es cierto! ¡Ella es como los demás! ¡Te alejaran para siempre de mí!-. Protestó, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su pequeño rostro y su voz se rompía.

La pelirroja vio conmovida la escena, lentamente su duro corazón se ablandó y entendió que esos dos decían la verdad, por lo que debía hacer algo. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de qué exactamente, nunca fue alguien muy sentimentalista.

* * *

Elsa consolaba lo más que podía al niño pero era inútil, y estaba segura de que no dejaría que acompañasen a la caballeriza, y eso era algo peligroso pues esta podía matar a los dos y terminar de una vez con su tarea.

Pero la templario hizo algo que la sorprendió completamente, pues arrojó a un lado sus armas y se acercó al niño.

-Mira pequeñajo-. Dijo mientras lentamente se quitaba el yelmo, cuando su cabeza estuvo expuesta, el corazón de Elsa latió con gran intensidad-. ¿Ves? Soy como tú, no soy como los templarios que matan sin piedad. ¿Y sabes una cosa? En este momento te prometo, por mi honor, por mi vida y por el Hacedor que los protegeré a ti y a tu madre de cualquiera peligro.

Olaf no dijo nada y solo asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras su madre lo cargaba nuevamente y los tres se dirigían fuera del bosque, al llegar hasta el caballo. Anna les indicó que subiesen mientras ella iría a pie, Elsa no protestó y simplemente lo hizo, con la cabeza baja y una mirada triste. Todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

* * *

Ya había anochecido por lo que armaron un pequeño campamento con una fogata en el centro. El niño yacía dormido en los brazos de su madre y a lado, la caballero aun tenia puesta su armadura excepto los guanteletes y el yelmo. La chica Cousland afilaba su espada, mientras la hechicera comía un trozo de pan.

-Gracias por eso-. Susurró la platinada.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Gracias por qué?-. Preguntó algo confundida la pelirroja, alzando la vista de su espada y mirando a la mujer.

-Por mentirle a Olaf para que me dejase venir…-. La templario frunció visiblemente el ceño molesta.

-Para tu información no mentí, todas las promesas que hago las cumplo-. Protestó enfadada, a lo que la maga solo se mofó.

-Entonces eres más ingenua de lo que pensé-. Dijo viendo a Anna con más cansancio que enfado.

-¡¿Cómo osas decir eso?!-. Rugió furiosa, nadie tenía el derecho a insultarla y mucho menos esta apostata desconocida.

-Mira-. Suspiró la platinada-. Tu y yo sabemos que una vez lleguemos hasta la Torre, no podrás hacer nada, no importa cuántas promesas hagas ni quien seas. La Capilla me juzgará como una maleficar y todo habrá acabado. Tendré suerte si me mandan a la prisión de magos en Aeonar, eso si no me matan. Ni la Capilla ni los templarios tienen piedad alguna.

-¡Pero que tonterías dices! ¡Sabes que esta la Tranquilidad!-. Exclamó intentando persuadir a la mujer. La tranquilidad era una ruta buena, ¿cierto?

-¿Y ser una muerta en vida sin emociones? ¿Sin sentir nada? Lo siento pero ya he visto de primera mano lo que la Tranquilidad puede hacer en una persona, y prefiero morir antes de que mi hijo me vea así. Prefiero ir a Aeonar antes de abandonar mis sueños.

-En ese caso era una insensata-. Acusó la caballero-. Además si crees que todos los templarios somos iguales estas muy equivocada…

-Lo dice Anna, la famosa cazadora de magos-. Interrumpió la rubia levantando la voz-. La templario más poderosa que haya existido en la historia de Ferelden, ¡y de todo Thedas! La cazadora que no duda en acabar con sus enemigos, con tal de obtener una victoria más, con una sed insaciable de sangre mágica. Lamento decírtelo pero sí, todos los templarios son iguales.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡No sabes nada sobre mí y crees que puedes juzgarme así de fácil!

-Como ya dije, es lo que los templarios hacen. Es lo que haces ¿no gran cazadora de magos? ¿Es eso lo que hiciste cuando me encontraste, no?

Con esa pregunta la platinada se giró e intento dormir, ignorando todo comentario y protesta de la templaria. Todo lo que quería hacer era pasar sus últimos días al lado de su hijo. Lentamente, el sueño se fue apoderando de ella hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Al siguiente día continuaron su camino, pero esta vez Elsa se negó a subir al caballo. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de la pelirroja para persuadirla, no pudo y se dio cuenta de que esa chica era hermosamente obstinada. La platinada caminaba con orgullo, aunque con una enorme tristeza en su mirada.

Mientras tanto, Anna y Olaf conversaban animadamente, pues parecía que el niño había olvidado por completo quien era la pelirroja y a donde los llevaba, la chica iba sin su yelmo por lo que su largo cabello rojo caía por sus hombros. Elsa puso sus ojos en ambos y aunque una parte de ella quiso sentirse enfadada, otra hizo que una leve sonrisa se deslizara por sus labios.

Una rama crujió y un grito se escuchó. De pronto, siete hombres salieron de entre los arboles empuñando espadas y apuntando con arcos hacia ellas.

-Muy bien linduras-. Dijo quien parecía ser el líder-. Entréguenos todo lo que traigan y tal vez no les hagamos daño.

-Piérdete idiota-. Le recriminó Anna. Elsa casi suelta una risita, la pelirroja podía llegar a ser muy expresiva.

-Oh, pero si tenemos una fierecilla por aquí, tal como me gustan-. Dijo mientras se lamía los labios muy asquerosamente. Elsa solo frunció el ceño.

-Lárgate si no quieres morir. Por si no lo sabes soy una caballero templario-. Amenazó mientras mostraba su escudo y desenfundaba su espada-. ¿Te suena el nombre de Anna, la cazadora?

-Maldición, creo que tendremos que luchar. ¡Atentos chicos!

Y entonces cinco bandidos se arrojaron con espadas y dagas a la chica, pero ella era una guerrera experimentada por lo que bloqueo todos sus ataques y esquivó sus estocadas. Además su gruesa armadura la protegía de las filosas armas.

Elsa tomo al caballo y se alejó un poco junto a su hijo, era su oportunidad para escapar y vivir una vida en libertad. Pero el rostro preocupado de su hijo le indicó lo contrario, cuando vio hacia la cazadora esta estaba siendo acorralada por todos los bandidos y los dos arqueros no le dejaban moverse libremente.

Elsa suspiró y con un movimiento de sus manos, logro congelar a tres picaros incluido el líder. Los arqueros la vieron y comenzaron a disparar contra ella pero Anna los acabó con un movimiento de su espada pues ya había masacrado a los otros dos. Con un soplido, la caballero se acercó hasta sus acompañantes.

-Gracias por eso-. Agradeció con una gran sonrisa sincera y Elsa sintió que su corazón se derretía-. Aunque yo pude habérmelas arreglado solita-. Bromeó con suma confianza.

-Si como no-. Respondió inconscientemente la platinada mientras una leve risita se le escapaba-. Si estabas rodeada, de no ser por mi estarías de espaldas al piso.

-Ah no me crees ¿eh?, pues la próxima te demostrare mis grandes habilidades templarias-. Presumió la pelirroja.

-Espero verlas con ansias.

Ambas se quedaron mirando a los ojos por más tiempo de lo necesario, hasta que la voz de Olaf las despertó y ambas apartaron la mirada, sonrojadas.

-Sigamos avanzando que ya tengo hambre-. Exclamó el niño a lo que las mujeres obedecieron y continuaron con su caminata.

-En serio deberías subirte al caballo-. Lle dijo Anna a Elsa-. Puedes cansarte de lo contrario.

-No lo creo, puedo conjurar un hechizo de mejorabilidad, por si me canso y estaré como nueva, solo que no lo hice antes porque sabía que me rastrearías más fácilmente. En dado caso tú eres la que debe subir al caballo, estoy segura de que esa armadura es muy pesada.

-Nah, así estoy bien-. Respondió relajada la pelirroja-. Además soy más fuerte de lo que parezco-. Dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba un poco, moviendo más pronunciadamente sus caderas, incluso con la armadura puesta se notaba.

Elsa solo se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

El sol se puso otra vez y nuevamente armaron un campamento improvisado con una fogata al centro. Estaban en las posiciones de la noche anterior y el pequeño Olaf ya comenzaba a dormirse gracias a un cuento que su madre le estaba narrando.

-… _Y entonces los Guardas Grises volaron entre las nubes montados en sus bestias aladas, atravesando los rayos del sol, sin pedir nada a cambio por su gran sacrificio_ …

-Creo que ya se durmió-. Interrumpió Anna, a lo que la rubia solo la fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Qué? No me mires así-. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un refunfuño de la chica-. Ya, ya lamento haber interrumpido tu cuento-. Se disculpó dramáticamente.

Ambas se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, ninguna sabía que decir o como comenzar a hablar, hasta que Anna rompió el hielo.

-Bueno… y… yo quería saber… ya sabes-. Hablaba entrecortada, mientras jugaba con sus dedos-. Quiero decir es que tu… y como si vivías en la Torre… No tienes que responder si no quieres, sabes que no necesito meterme en tu vida, aunque no es que no quiera porque en verdad quiero conocerte más y…

Elsa solo soltó una leve risita y se preguntó si esta chica era en verdad la famosa cazadora de magos, o solo una joven hermosa con la que se encontró.

-¿Quieres preguntar sobre Olaf no es así?-. Dedujo la hechicera.

-Sí… eso es. Pero ya te dije que si no quieres, no debes sentirte obligada a decirme.

-No, está bien. Pues bueno dime, ¿qué quieres saber sobre él?

-Es que bueno, pues tú ya sabes ¿no?- Habló nerviosa-. Es que vivías en la Torre y quiero saber cómo… le _hiciste_ -. La platinada solo soltó una carcajada por lo gracioso que se escuchó, parecía que esta chica era más inocente de lo que parecía.

-El hecho de que vivamos encerrados no quiere decir que no tengamos contacto normal-. De pronto su mirada se oscureció-. Pero no me gustaría hablar mucho de eso, solo necesitas saber que me enrollé con un templario, que resultó ser un completo patán y al final terminé embarazada. Cuando el niño nació, solo me permitieron mantenerlo los dos primeros años. Después él se lo llevo a un pueblo y lo abandonó. Nunca regresó a la Torre.

-Yo… lamento escuchar eso.

-Está bien, no lo sabías-. Le respondió con una falsa sonrisa-. Yo también lamento haberte dicho esas cosas anoche, tenías razón no te conozco y no debería juzgarte solo por ser templario.

-No te preocupes, yo también actué como una niña chiquita-. Le contestó con otra sonrisa-. Creo que empezamos mal, tal vez deberíamos volver a presentarnos. Hola, hermosa dama, mi nombre es Ser Anna y soy una caballero templario.

-Mucho gusto Ser Anna, mi nombre es Elsa aprendiz de maga del Circulo de hechiceros-. Dijo extendiendo su mano a lo que la pelirroja la tomo y beso delicadamente. Ambas se sonrojaron y continuaron con una charla mucho más animada.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado y ambas ya se conocían bastante bien. Anna le contó sobre su anterior vida como noble y le explico el porqué de su odio hacia la magia. Mientras Elsa le relató sobre su experiencia con los templarios y le dijo que fueron estos quienes la "raptaron" de niña, además de contarle sobre el templario que la dejó embarazada.

El pequeño Olaf también era muy importante para ambas y él se encariñaba cada vez más con las dos.

Además, estaba claro que el sentimiento que surgió dentro de amabas la una por la otra era demasiado fuerte, y las dos sabían que se estaban enamorando, aunque lo evitasen. Pues Elsa era una apostata y Anna su verdugo, quien la guiaba al matadero. Aun así, disfrutaban lo más que podían de la felicidad que les daba su compañía mutua.

Pero la felicidad lentamente se apagaba con cada paso que daban, pues significaba que cada vez estaban más cerca del lago Calenhad, donde la Torre del Círculo se elevaba orgullosa e imponente.

Llegaron al cruce de camino para ir directo al lago Calenhad o al sur, rodeando las Montañas de la Espalda Helada. Elsa suspiró pesadamente y su rostro se entristeció pues el tiempo con su hijo y con la hermosa pelirroja se marchitaba. Así que, afrontando su destino, comenzó a caminar por el camino que lleva a su sentencia de muerte.

-¡Oye a dónde vas _Elsie_!-. Le gritó la caballero. Elsa evitó sentir algo por el apodo que Anna le había puesto durante su viaje.

-¿Acaso estas ciega? Ambas sabíamos que este momento llegaría, será más doloroso para todos alargar más mi sentencia.

La templario solo soltó una gran carcajada, a lo que la maga frunció el ceño ¿acaso se mofaba de su desgracia y dolor? Pero no pudo seguir meditando porque la pelirroja la alcanzó y tomó de la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo.

-Recuerdo haberles hecho una promesa, ¿no es así?- Preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos, la respiración de Elsa se cortó y sintió sus rodillas tambalearse-…y pienso cumplirla.

Susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los de la platinada. La sensación era indescriptible par ambas; para Elsa era algo que nunca antes pensó sentir, pues era una sensación mucho más allá de lo que sintió con el otro hombre. Mientras que para Anna era su primer beso, pues al tener una vida entregada a la Capilla y la venganza nunca había pensado en algo así.

Lentamente, Elsa pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la otra chica mientras esta la apegaba más a su cuerpo. Sus labios se movían al ritmo del rápido latir en su corazón. El tiempo se ralentizó y ambas se perdieron en el momento.

Lo que inició con Anna siendo la dominante, ahora se había invertido y era la platinada quien llevaba las riendas de aquel hermoso momento. La hechicera rozó con su lengua los dientes de la templaria, quien entendió el mensaje y lentamente abrió la boca para dar paso a la lengua de la rubia.

Ambas se batieron en un duelo que de estocadas, atacando una y otra vez, parecería que la caballero ganaría pues ella era la experta en espadas pero fue todo lo contrario y la maga fue quien "ganó" ese duelo.

Después de unos largos, pero bellos segundos ambas, se separaron ligeramente para retomar aire juntando sus frentes de manera cariñosa.

-No dejaré que nada, ni nadie los lastime…-susurró nuevamente la pelirroja, pasando su pulgar por el pómulo de la rubia.

-Lo sé…

Estaban a punto de juntar sus labios nuevamente, pero el sonido del relinchar del caballo al lado de ellas las interrumpió. Eran el caballo y el pequeño Olaf quien había logrado conducir al caballo hasta ellas, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Ninguna lo sabía.

-¿Ya se apuran? Que tengo mucha hambre y aquí hace mucho frío-. Se quejó el infante, a lo que ambas chicas se rieron abiertamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño-. Respondió su madre-. Pero a donde, tal vez si vamos a Orlais…

-Esa es una idea terrible-. Interrumpió Anna-. Sinceramente solo he viajado una vez a Orlais y puedo asegurarles que es un lugar bastanteaste incomodo, con sus excentricidades y costosos bailes, gustos por modas de ropa muy fea, zapatos costosos, las personas refinadas… y no olvidemos las horribles mascaras ¡Ah y el acento! ¡El acento es lo peor!

Elsa solo se rio entre dientes por los disparates de ¿su templaria? No, ella era su Anna. Le gustaba como sonaba eso.

-¿Entonces a dónde iremos? Estoy segura de que la Capilla no se quedara de brazos cruzados.

-Mmmmm-. Pensó por un momento-. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Vayamos a Denerim donde está la base de los guardas grises aquí en Ferelden!

-¿Y eso para qué?-. Cuestionó confundida la rubia al no entender la razón de ir con los guardas grises.

-Pues nos enlistaremos en la orden, recuerda que los guardas grises son neutrales y una vez dentro de la orden, nadie podrá tocarnos ¡ni siquiera la Capilla y sus templarios!

-Muy bien, a Denerim, pues-. Dijo Elsa mientras todos comenzaban a caminar de regreso hasta llegar al cruce donde tomaron el otro camino, aunque probablemente terminarían desviándose un poco.

-¡Además, hay un viejo amigo que quiero ver y presentarte!-. Exclamó más emocionada la pelirroja, mientras tomaba la mano de su platinada y juntaba sus dedos.

Ambas sonrieron abiertamente, pues ambas habían encontrado tanto su libertad como su justicia y nada ni nadie les arrebataría eso. Pues ahora más que nunca estarían juntas.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Esta idea se me vino a la mente desde hace un mes pero por diversos problemas no podía escribirla y no estuve tranquilo hasta que la escribí xd. Puede que la historia no sea muy elaborada pero solo era para algo corto, como ya dije puede que en un futuro la alargue en una historia para varios capítulos.**

 **Originalmente tendría un final más angustioso y no sería nada feliz, pero como estamos en épocas navideñas, pues decidí que esa no era la mejor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido y lo cambie.**

 **Si les ha gustado y quieren saber mas de este mundo, entonces tal vez les interese mi historia "** **Últimos** **Guardas", donde utilizo el mismo mundo pero otra historia. Igual es Elsanna.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
